The specification relates to providing content to users.
Over the last decade, online networking has become increasingly popular. People frequently share content (e.g., videos, posts, comments, photos, movie reviews, book reviews, etc.) with other users in a social network. For example, a first user can connect to a second user in a social network and receive content shared by the second user in the social network via a social feed. However, in some instances the first user may merely want to receive the second users' shared content associated with a specific topic and may not want to receive other content irrelevant to the topic. Furthermore, a user may want to know who can be a reputable contributor for a topic that provides valuable content related to the topic and then subscribe to the reputable contributor's shared content under the topic.